The Many Moods Of:
by J. Maria
Summary: Fourth installment of FfA fanmix  read: crack!fic . 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 stories - with a twist. Crossings: Harry Potter, Series of Unfortunate Events, Doctor Who, and the Covenant. *there will be DH spoilers*
1. Eve: Trying to Be Someone

Series: The Many Moods of ... (FfA Fanmix 4)  
Title: Eve: Trying to Be Someone  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Eve, JK owns Percy. Shape of My Heart is owned by The Backstreet Boys  
FfA Pairing: Eve/Percy Weasley  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity. This fan mix will run a bit differently than the last three. I'm going to focus on six Buffyverse characters and have mini-serials for them all under the fanmix umbrella  
Part Summary: Eve is charged with swaying a certain redhead to the dark side  
A/N: Am I insane? Yes, but we didn't really need to answer that question, now did we? Also - set during DH.

**__**

The Many Moods of Eve

__

Trying to Be Someone

If Angel was the hardest case Eve would ever have to handle for Wolfram & Hart, then Percy Weasley was going to be one of the easiest. His biggest flaw was that he wanted to be someone important with real power. The man looked nervous as he sat in the waiting room. He was fidgeting like he had ants in his pants. It was insane how easy turning him to the dark side was going to be. She gave him her most patented seductive smile as she sauntered toward him.

"Hello, Percy," Eve bent forward to give him a good view of the girls. She noted his nervous swallow with satisfaction. "I'm Eve. The new Minister of Magic asked me to come speak with you."

"Really?"

"Really."


	2. Eve: When You Look Down on Me Now

Series: The Many Moods of . (FfA Fanmix 4)  
Title: Eve: When You Look Down on Me Now  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Eve, JK owns Millicent. Fade to Grey is owned by Jars of Clay  
FfA Pairing: Eve/Millicent Bulstrode  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity. This fan mix will run a bit differently than the last three. I'm going to focus on six Buffyverse characters and have mini-serials for them all under the fanmix umbrella  
Part Summary: Little does she know that its gonna be harder than it looks.  
A/N: Because I can't stop shipping them, dammit. Set during a slightly au-ish DH

**__**

The Many Moods of Eve

__

When You Look Down on Me Now

Fifteen minutes of the breast jiggling was all she could really stomach, much less the two weeks they'd been enduring it. It was enough to make Millicent vomit. She glared at the skinny brunette with her body draped all over Percy. It was bad enough that she herself had feelings for him, it was pure torture watching the girl who was everything she herself was not throw herself at her man.

Needless to say, Millicent was more than thrilled when they'd gotten the order to pull out for their own safety. Percy had once again been trapped in her office with the skanky ho when Millicent finally got to do what she'd waited two weeks to do.

"What are you doing in my office?" Eve shrieked as the door flew open and the mail girl burst in, wand at the ready.

"What I've been waiting to do," Millicent snapped, her fist pulling back quickly. A satisfied smile crossed her lips as it connected with the twig-girl's jaw. Percy couldn't help laughing. "That's for jiggling your breasts in my boyfriend's face."

"Having fun?" Percy chuckled.

"It's almost better than sex," Millicent smirked.

"Really?"

"Well," Millicent grinned, pulling him back through the doorway. Her lips brushed his quickly as the alarms started going off. "Almost."


	3. Cordelia: I Just Can't Go, You Win Again

Series: The Many Moods of . (FfA Fanmix 4)  
Title: Cordelia: I Just Can't Go, You Win Again  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Cordelia, RTD owns 9. You Win Again is owned by Martina McBride  
FfA Pairing: Cordelia Chase/The 9th Doctor (Doctor Who)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity. This fan mix will run a bit differently than the last three. Im going to focus on six Buffyverse characters and have mini-serials for them all under the fanmix umbrella  
Part Summary:  
A/N: Prequel/sequel to _And Every Road Here Looks the Same _from All Kinds of Seasonings.

**__**

The Many Moods of Cordelia

__

I Just Can't Go, You Win Again

Cordelia's eyes felt heavy with unshed tears. She'd left her friends behind for too long. Because she was gone things had happened that should never have happened to her friends, to her family. She had to go back and fix things.

"I've got to go back."

"I know."

He said it without a doubt, as if he knew this was going to happen before she had. As if he'd always known. As if he'd thought her of as nothing more than a flighty California girl who couldn't handle his lifestyle, much less herself. And that kinda pissed her off.

She'd gone with him because - well, because he needed help or at least she thought he did. How was she supposed to know that he was the very big problem that was hounding himself? The craptastic vision she'd had on the middle of the highway on her way to meeting with Angel hadn't predicted that much. Hell, she'd barely had time to hit the brakes when the big blue box landed smack dab in the middle of the road. She hadn't asked to be taken to the other end of the galaxy just to save the world. She had enough of the world saving to do in L.A.

She'd given him two months of her life - away from her friends, her family and her relatively sane lifestyle to help him - and what did she get in return? A nice pat on the back and a shove out the TARDIS door. Cordelia wouldn't let this insult slide. The queen in her wouldn't let it slide.

"You know? You know! Two months in this stupid little box, two months of nearly getting me killed by every monster and alien in this galaxy and the next and all you can say is 'I know'!" Cordelia yelled, ignoring the tears that stung at her cheeks. "You'll just let me go and not even say boo about it?"

"Cordy -"

"Don't you dare 'Cordy' me, pal. Do you know who I am? I'm the biggest bitch in Sunnydale history. I'm the girl whos been saving your ass for the last two months with my timely visions and all you can say is 'I know'!"

"C'mon, now I do believe I did a fair bit of ass saving in return," the Doctor scoffed.

"Excuse me, who gave you permission to trample on my rant?"

"No one."

"Damn right I didn't. Now what was I saying?" Cordelia snapped.

The Doctor didn't answer her. He simply took her hand and led her closer to the TARDIS door. There was a look of sad resignation in his eyes as he fumbled with his sonic screwdriver. There were things she couldn't remember when he sent her back, but there were some she should.

"Don't make this hard, Cordelia Chase. I'm set on a different path, and we've come to the fork I've been at countless times. And it's one I'm sure you'll come to with someone else in your long life."

"Countless?" Something bit at her, but she shoved it away, trying to get her anger and indignation back. "You've pushed people away before? Why am I not surprised."

"Pushed away, let them go, or had them ripped away. Everyone loses someone in their life. I've just lost more," the Doctor said quietly, as images of the dozens of old friends flashed through his mind. "But we take what we can get, seer, and we do our best with it."

"What do you -"

The Doctor kissed her once on the forehead before erasing her memories of him. She would have enough on her plate once she got back to that vampire of hers without remembering the 900 year old Time Lord that had swept her up in his own adventures.

"I'll be seeing you." Those last words were whispered against her ear as he pulled his memories from her mind, leaving their own whisper in her mind.

When she opened her eyes again, Cordelia was in traffic like she had been two months ago. Her clothes were the same, and the traffic around her was frozen.

But this time she didn't notice the big blue box sitting off to the side of the road nor the man who watched her with his own sad smile. He didn't stay to watch the beginning of the end of Cordelia Chase. He knew now how she was meant to live her brief little life. Not spinning round the universe in a big blue box with him.

He might be seeing her in some other time, in some other place. He had meant what he'd said about seeing her. Maybe some part of her would see some part of him and the two friends would remember their previous meeting. There were a lot of maybes in that sentiment, but in the course of living his many lives the Doctor had learned that just about anything was possible.


	4. Cordelia: Walking's Easy When the Road

Series: The Many Moods of . (FfA Fanmix 4)  
Title: Cordelia: Walking's Easy When the Road is Flat  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Cordelia, RTD owns Jack. Mountains is owned by Lonestar. I kinda own Herb. Hes my bitch creation.  
FfA Pairing: Cordelia Chase/Jack Harkness  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity. This fan mix will run a bit differently than the last three. I'm going to focus on six Buffyverse characters and have mini-serials for them all under the fanmix umbrella  
Part Summary: Cordelia gets a bit of a warning from a handsome stranger.  
A/N: Okay - totally AU setting here - in fact I completely screwed around with Rose's post-Doomsday new world in order to make this work. Don't even ask about the rabid bunny it produced in its wake.

**__**

The Many Moods of Cordelia

__

Walking's Easy When the Road is Flat

Cordelia had enough on her plate when the two strangers had burst into the Hyperion unexpectedly five years ago. Jack and Angel had had tension, she and SJ just could not resist a snark off, and their own little menacing brood couldn't help but ruffle Angel's newly acquired brood. The only one who'd had any kind of civility had been Herb Gunn.

But now, five years later they had a mutual friendship and understanding. Of course, back then Cordelia hadn't had to deal with three hormonal teenagers who weren't her and Charles. Seeing as Jack only popped up to bring fun, fun chaos to her kinda sane world didn't help.

"You know, you are too pretty to bring me bad news, Harkness," Cordelia sighed, her arms wrapping around her old friend in a tight hug.

"Hey, who says I'm bringing bad news, sweet cakes?"

"The shit-eatin' grin on your face, _sweet cakes_."

"You know me too well. Almost as well as SJ," Jack sighed, raking a hand through his dark hair.

"Not as biblically as she does, I hope," a voice called out from the staircase.

They turned to see Xander standing there, a tiny dark haired little girl half asleep on his shoulder. The little girl's head popped up and she squirmed against him until he finally put her down. She raced over to Jack who swept her up in a tight hug.

"Hey, sugar britches. You giving your daddy hell?" Jack laughed, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She nodded and proceeded to babble at him in a foreign tongue that Cordelia barely understood herself. She turned to face Xander.

"Explain to me again how you can hear him all the way over there but you can't hear me when I tell you to teach Dawn how to drive?" Cordelia narrowed her eye at him. Xander gave a weak laugh.

"What? I couldn't hear you - I've only got the one ear, you know."

Jack looked between the two. Xander had lost an ear and his best friend at the same time. Cordelia had lost an eye in a battle that had claimed the life of her best friend. They were truly a well matched couple.

"You know, I could patch those up for you -"

"No!" Cordelia and Xander said at the same time.

"But -"

"No. We got these scars, and we're not planning on losing them anytime soon."

"My mommy's pretty just the way she is," the little girl smiled up at Cordelia.

"Darn tootin'," Xander loped an arm around his wife.

"So, what are you here to tell us, Jack?" Cordelia asked, grinning at her daughter.

"There's a girl at Torchwood who's probing into you and Sarah Jane's files."

"What?" Cordelia frowned. "When did I get a Torchwood file? What alien menace did I get mystically pregnant with in -"

Her eyes dropped to her daughter and then to her stomach. Xander tensed beside her. Her daughter looked up at her. Cordelia shook her head. No. There was no room for those kinds of thoughts. Xander squeezed her shoulder and quickly took the little girl from Jack's arms. As soon as they were out of earshot, Cordelia started talking again.

"Mel - Doyle was half-human and Xander's completely human. Theres' no way there would be a file on either Mel or the baby."

"Easy, Cordelia, I never said the girl was probing into your Torchwood file. As far as I know, you don't have one. SJ does, but its paper thin. This girl is looking for you two for some reason, and I haven't the foggiest idea why. But she's booked a flight to L.A. and she's coming straight for you."

"When?" Cordelia sighed, half relieved that there wasn't a Torchwood file on her children.

"Next couple of days. SJ wanted me to give you this," Jack held out a small pen-like object with a big red button on it. "Press it as soon as the girl makes contact, and we'll be here faster than you can blink to question her."

"Wait - what's her name?"

"Rose Tyler. She showed up out of the blue after the Cybermen attack last year. She's an expert in her field, as far as I can tell. Cute little thing, if you like blondes."

"I really don't. But thanks for the heads up."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for my California girl," Jack kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah, you better leave that out of the version you tell to Sarah Jane."


	5. Cordelia: I'll Need Time

Series: The Many Moods of . (FfA Fanmix 4)  
Title: Cordelia: I'll Need Time  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Cordelia, RTD owns Rose. Til I Cant Make It On My Own is owned by Martina McBride  
FfA Pairing: Cordelia Chase/Rose Tyler (Doctor Who)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity. This fan mix will run a bit differently than the last three. I'm going to focus on six Buffyverse characters and have mini-serials for them all under the fanmix umbrella  
Part Summary: In the aftermath of Doomsday, Rose finds some solace in the company of one Cordelia Chase.  
A/N: Completely Alternate Reality for BtVS & A:ts - where Sarah Jane and Jack are concerned as well. Rose - well, it's her life post-Doomsday.

**__**

The Many Moods of Cordelia

__

I'll Need Time

The dark haired woman hadn't changed much in this alternate dimension. No, that wasn't completely true. Like everyone here, there were subtle and unsubtle differences. This Cordelia Chase was short one eye and her husband was short an ear. Rose found it a little comforting, and was immediately repulsed at that idea. It was a horrible thought, but considering the fact that this woman was as dead as her dad in her dimension, Rose was quite ecstatic to find her very much alive. She and her husband owned the Hyperion Hotel in L.A., where they were raising their surrogate sister.

Of course, Cordelia Chase hadn't been the first companion on her list to look up. Sarah Jane Smith, who was now going by S.J. Harkness was a bit harder to track down. Even with Rose's Torchwood clearance she couldn't track the journalist down or figure out why she had Jack's last name. Rose wasn't sure what made her look up the past companions, but she could all pin it back on the Doctor. She missed him so much that she was trying desperately to make some connection to him - even if those connections didn't really recognize him anymore. That was how she and Mickey had ended up in L.A. on some bogus Torchwood research mission. And _they'd_ fought her tooth and nail about them going alone.

Rose peered in through the glass doors of the hotel when she spotted Cordelia. Her hair was cropped short, golden highlights flashed in the main hotel lobby light as she made her way over to the teenage boy who was struggling with some math problem. Rose frowned. This boy wasn't on her recon list. She flipped through the pages again and memorized the names and faces. Wesley Wyndam-Price - manager of finances and resident desk clerk - late-twenties, of English origin and former occupation classified. Alonna and Charles Gunn - cook and gardener for the hotel - the brother and sister lost their father in the Cybermen and their mother a few years before. Dawn Summers - high school junior, currently the sole charge of Alexander Harris. The teenager's mother, stepfather, father, and older sister had all died within the last three years. All apparently from natural causes. Alexander Harris - 24 year old former carpenter, legal guardian of the youngest Summers girl, currently married to his former high school girlfriend - now currently in charge of keeping the non-functioning hotel in running order.

There were three other occasional occupants that had been listed, two females and one male, Kate Lockley, Anya Jenkins, and the man who simply went by Lorne. The boy couldn't be Lorne, because he was listed as being blond. Rose frowned again as she ignored the vibrating in her pocket. She knew it was Mickey being impatient with her again, and she turned her attention back on the other former companion. Rose watched through the window and saw something she hadn't expected to see - the Cordelia Chase of this world was pregnant. Rose couldn't fight the smile that formed on her lips. The Doctor's former girls were definitely doing well in this world. Well, at least some of them were. She still hadn't _found _Sarah Jane. Well, two out of three had lived past their lives in her old world.

Rose was still thinking on that when the door she was peering through opened on her. Rose squawked as she stumbled into the hall. Alonna Gunn gave her an oh-you-great-big-idiot look as she leaned against the open door. Dawn Summers wore a similar look on her face, as she peered over the counter where the very alert looking teenage boy was standing with both her and Cordelia behind him protectively. Rose glanced up to the balcony to see Wesley and one of the blonde women watching her with weapons hidden from her view. Charles and Alexander stood on either side of her, with the younger man pulling his sister behind him.

"Connor, would you get out of my way?" Cordelia snapped, pushing past the teenager to see her clearly. Connor muttered something that Rose couldn't quite make out, to which Cordelia snorted. "Please, if she were some big bad, she wouldn't have been all stalker-y with us. She would've tried to snap Al like a twig."

"Excuse me?" Rose cried.

"Say what?" Charles snapped.

"That was a possibility? You planning on telling me that before or after I opened the door for her sorry ass?" Alonna shouted over both her brother and Rose.

"Its always a possibility," Wesley said as he made his way down the stairs, weapon completely drawn.

"People who come here get weapons drawn on them often?" Rose asked nervously.

"They do when said people track us down and sit outside our door," Cordelia answered, making her way over to her.

"Babe?" Alexander asked, looking between the blonde and brunette women, but settling his gaze on his wife.

"Its fine," Cordelia stared hard at her, and Rose found herself fidgeting under the slightly older woman's stare. "Have we met before?"

Rose blinked in confusion at this statement. She'd never even spoken a word to the woman - in either world. Sure, she'd spent countless hours researching this woman, trying to figure out what had made her different from the dead version of her in Rose's old home. Why had this Cordelia lived while the other Cordelia had died? Her files were only one-sided, she only knew about this Cordelia. But she had never been seen by this woman in this world because there had never been a Rose Tyler here before the Doctor closed the rift.

"No, we've never met," Rose said quietly. "I heard about you from an old friend, and I remembered his stories about you. I wondered -" _if you were alive in this world because you're dead on my world -_yeah, that would almost pass, Rose thought, shaking her head. "I had wondered if you knew him. Um, about him."

"An old friend of mine, who I might not know anything about?" Cordelia asked skeptically, catching Rose's slip. She glanced at her friends before looking back at Rose. "I think we need to have a real heart to heart, Rose Tyler of Torchwood."

"Tor - how'd you know about -"

"Another old friend, who you might or might not know anything about."

"The Doctor?" Rose whispered.

"Jack's a doctor now?"

"Jack?"


	6. Connor: I Would Bring Down the Moon

Series: The Many Moods of . (FfA Fanmix 4)  
Title: Connor: I Would Bring Down the Moon and the Sun  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Connor, Snicket owns Violet. Don't Wanna Lose You Now is owned by Backstreet Boys  
FfA Pairing: Connor/Violet (A Series of Unfortunate Events)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity. This fan mix will run a bit differently than the last three. Im going to focus on six Buffyverse characters and have mini-serials for them all under the fanmix umbrella  
Part Summary: Two crazy kids find themselves stuck with each other  
A/N: Because I am still stuck on book four in this series, this is completely movie verse Series.

**__**

The Many Moods of Connor

__

I Would Bring Down the Moon and the Sun

Connor yanked on the girl's arm beside him. She tried to pull away from him, but his superhuman strength kept her from getting very far. She glared at him from behind her long dark hair, most of which was spilling into her face.

"Let me go, I have to save my siblings," Violet Baudelaire practically growled at him. "I promised them -"

"That what? That you'd get yourself shish-kabobed by the guards in order to save your family?"

"Yes!" Violet snapped as she yanked at her arm. "If that's what it'll take, then yes!"

"So you're going to scale the wall, wiggle through the opening at the top of the grate, fight the incompetent guards and jimmy the locks all by yourself?"

Violet narrowed her eyes at him. He had the oddest way of making her feel like a stupid and silly emotional wreck - something she'd prided herself on never being. But then again, Count Olaf had found a way to take both Sunny and Klaus hostage again in order to get their inheritance, so her mind was going in a vastly different direction than the boy sitting beside her. He could afford to be rational about the situation. Count Olaf had done away with so many of her adult guardians in order to get her parents money in so many irrational ways that she honestly couldn't be rational with a clock ticking over her siblings more vulnerable heads.

She didn't have time for his baiting. Violet pulled her hair ribbon out of one of her many pockets and pulled her hair back from her face. Connor grinned when he saw her face hair-free. She was pretty cute. Violet hadn't tied up her hair just to get some boys attention however, and she frantically glanced around their well-like cell and tried to find anything to help her get out of there. But all that was there was a hand was Connor and a pile of small pebbles.

"There's got to be something!" Violet muttered. "There's _always _something!"

Connor shook his head as he watched her start to pace. He let her mutter to herself for a few minutes before he stopped her, knocking the largest two pebbles from her hand. She blinked up at him in confusion before he offered her his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Get on my back."

"What?"

"Just do it, Violet!" Connor grit his teeth as she winced at his shout. She gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

She held on to him and shrieked as he launched them at the wall, his fingers digging into the cracks between the bricks. Within ten minutes, Connor had gotten them out of the well, passed the gate and had taken out the guards. Violet watched as he kicked the door in to where her brother was being held.

"Violet! How did you get out of that trap?" Klaus asked as Violet tugged at the ropes.

"I told you there was always something," Violet murmured. Klaus gave her a look, prodding her to clarify her answer. "Something turned out to be someone."


	7. Connor: You've Just Gotta Hold Your

Series: The Many Moods of . (FfA Fanmix 4)  
Title: Connor: You've Just Gotta Hold Your Ground  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Connor, Snicket owns Klaus. Everybody Rules is owned by Morningwood  
FfA Pairing: Connor/Klaus Baudelaire (A Series of Unfortunate Events)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity. This fan mix will run a bit differently than the last three. Im going to focus on six Buffyverse characters and have mini-serials for them all under the fanmix umbrella  
Part Summary: and then he and her brother have to save Violet  
A/N: Yeah. Don't ask.

**__**

The Many Moods of Connor

__

You've Just Gotta Hold Your Ground

Connor cursed loudly as he tore at the net trap they were stuck in, hanging three feet above the ground. He'd thought Dawn had it bad with all the attempted and actual kidnappings, but the Baudelaire orphans had her beat hands down. The baby, Sunny had been snatched away as a hostage and Violet had been taken away for some nefarious plot - all of which made Connor want to strangle this Count Olaf with his own hands.

While Connor's mind was preoccupied with his sugar-plum-fairy visions of strangling the equally nefarious Olaf, Klaus mind was doing what it did best. He was remembering everything he'd read about deep sea fishing and the many laws of gravity. If Connor hadn't been so angry at Olaf - and a bit perturbed by Violet's current plight - he might have listened to Klaus many warnings about tearing through the net all willy-nilly. He didn't however, and both boys dropped unceremoniously to the rickety floorboards beneath them. Klaus rolled his eyes at Connor, hearing the shouts of the henchmen below them.

"Well, that was just brilliant, now the henchmen are aware we're free," Klaus said drolly.

"At least we're out of the net. We can save your sisters now."

"Yes, but you forgot - we're still trapped in the room and now the evil henchmen are aware of our freedom."

"But they're stupid evil henchmen," Connor snorted, grabbing for a weapon to fight the on-coming henchmen.

"As opposed to the stupid hero-wanna-be?" Klaus snapped, grabbing for the net and a broken umbrella.


	8. Connor: I Can Feel the Sun

Series: The Many Moods of . (FfA Fanmix 4)  
Title: Connor: I Can Feel the Sun  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Connor, Snicket owns Sunny. Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely is owned by Backstreet Boys  
FfA Pairing: Connor/Sunny Baudelaire (A Series of Unfortunate Events)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity. This fan mix will run a bit differently than the last three. Im going to focus on six Buffyverse characters and have mini-serials for them all under the fanmix umbrella  
Part Summary: and then he saves Sunny  
A/N: Do you know how hard it is to write baby-talk when the last baby-talk you heard was ten years ago? Not that easy.

**__**

The Many Moods of Connor

__

I Can Feel the Sun

Out of all of the Baudelaire children, Sunny seemed like the only calm one as she sat perched in her uncomfortable bird cage. Indeed, she alone seemed resigned to wait for her rescue. The metal was too tough on her two very strong teeth, too tough to bite through anyway. Sunny gave Connor an expectant look when he burst through the softer wooden door.

"Riter bleer tonne?" Sunny gurgled at him as he raced toward her cage. Connor quirked an eyebrow at her, a smile on his lips.

"Sorry it took me so long, Sunny," Connor chuckled. Sunny only smiled at him, happy that he understood what she was trying to say. Most people, her siblings excluded, didn't get her or her own little language. "Klaus and Violet needed saving, and I figured you'd have things under control."

"Thssis biluing," Sunny nodded. She'd bit the two henchmen who'd tried to move her from her cage and bind her.

"I'm glad you're a bite first, ask questions later kind of girl, Sun," Connor grunted, yanking the cage door open.


	9. Connor: A Picture So It Lasts

Series: The Many Moods of . (FfA Fanmix 4)  
Title: Connor: A Picture So It Lasts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Connor, Snicket owns Olaf. Last Night on Earth is owned by Delta Goodrem  
FfA Pairing: Connor/Count Olaf (A Series of Unfortunate Events)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity. This fan mix will run a bit differently than the last three. Im going to focus on six Buffyverse characters and have mini-serials for them all under the fanmix umbrella  
Part Summary: and then the Creepy Count gets it.  
A/N: How apropos

**__**

The Many Moods of Connor

__

A Picture So It Lasts

Connor had found this whole evil scheme kinda funny up until now. It'd been fun watching Violet get all fierce and protective of her siblings. It'd been annoying having Klaus nag at him and act all condescending with him. Saving Sunny'd been a real treat. And now this craptastic big bad speech was just plain bad. His grammar sucked, his acting was tanking and to be fairly honest, Connor had seen and killed worse than this guy.

He'd shared a bathroom with both Summers girls, Kit, Vi and Faith. Nothing was more frightening than that.

But Count Olaf was not all the big bad he was cracked up to be. Connor had been picturing him differently than the actual packaging. It was funny how bad he was at being a bad guy.

And then he had to go and try to kick the baby. Again, apparently. Connor had felt an intense urge to kick the Count that the Destroyer in him just couldn't control. Count Olaf nearly drowned that day, as he went flying over 150 yards and landed in a very murky pond on the outskirts of the dilapidated property.

Not even Olaf's attorneys at Wolfram & Hart could save him that day.


	10. Molly: Jack, Take My Way, It's the High

Series: The Many Moods of . (FfA Fanmix 4)  
Title: Molly: Jack, Take My Way, It's the Highway  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Molly, JK owns Remus. Route 66 is owned by Chuck Berry  
FfA Pairing: Molly/Remus Lupin (HP)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity. This fan mix will run a bit differently than the last three. Im going to focus on six Buffyverse characters and have mini-serials for them all under the fanmix umbrella  
Part Summary: He was her first guide into the afterlife  
A/N: SPOILERS IN THIS MINI-SERIES FOR **DEATHLY friggin HALLOWS**

**_The Many Moods of Molly_**  
_Jack, Take My Way, It's the Highway_

Molly couldn't really believe she was dead. It was just too depressing to even contemplate. Heaven was not proving to be a bundle of laughs either. She missed her sister potentials, missed Buffy and her friends, missed the cramped little house in Sunnydale. She even missed the idea of being a big enough threat worth hunting down by the First.

Now here she floated in the ether, being lectured by her Cousin Remus who'd died when she'd been ten. She'd never really met him for more than a moment, and everyone in her family knew that he and his wife had died on the same day, despite their large age difference. Her parents had given her up to her Watcher when she'd been nine, so she hadn't actually gone to his funeral. They had just sent her a small note telling of his and his wife's passing. At ten, she didn't really get it or even remember him.

Ironic really, seeing as her Cousin was now the one responsible for sheltering her from several annoying spirits that had welcomed the new arrival in their little corner of heaven. Sirius, James, Lily, Fred and Tonks had all been thrilled for new addition. The man named Snape had simply rolled his eyes at her presence before flouncing off. Remus just looked sad that she'd died so young, without ever truly living.

To be honest, her cousin and self-appointed caretaker was working her last nerve to exhaustion. Maybe that's why she'd rebelled so hard against his edict to keep far away from older spirits. Molly was through being led round by her nose. She was dead. She didn't need any silly rules.


	11. Molly: I'm Sewn Up, Waitin' On You

Series: The Many Moods of . (FfA Fanmix 4)  
Title: Molly: I'm Sewn Up, Waitin' On You  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Molly, JK owns Tonks. Sewn Up is owned by Rogue Wave  
FfA Pairing: Molly/Tonks (HP)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity. This fan mix will run a bit differently than the last three. Im going to focus on six Buffyverse characters and have mini-serials for them all under the fanmix umbrella  
Part Summary: a ghost could get old waiting for the proper dead dating rules from Remus  
A/N: SPOILERS IN THIS MINI-SERIES FOR **DEATHLY friggin HALLOWS**

**_The Many Moods of Molly_**  
_I'm Sewn Up, Waitin' On You_

"Remus'll have my arse if I tell you this, Molls," Tonks bit her lip nervously as she glanced around for signs of her dearly departed hubby.

"Nonsense, if I wasn't meant to know it then the Powers wouldn't have put me with your rag-tag bunch," Molly tried to be convincing, honestly she tried. She just wanted to learn something useful _and _fun, after all. Remus was bent on just teaching her the useful crap.

"Molls, you're asking about ghost sex. I doubt Remus'll be thrilled that I told his baby cousin all about it," But there was a smile on her lips, and in that instant Molly knew she'd won the older spirit over. A frown crossed her lips. "Just to be curious, which of 'em is it?"

"'Scuse me?" Molly felt her cheeks flush at the question.

"Wait, better not tell me. I think its safer I don't know the details."


	12. Molly: I'm Not Sure I'd Like You to See

Series: The Many Moods of . (FfA Fanmix 4)  
Title: Molly: I'm Not Sure I'd Like You to See Me This Way  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Molly, JK owns Teddy. These Fangs is owned by Say Hi to Your Mom  
FfA Pairing: Molly/Fred Weasley (HP)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity. This fan mix will run a bit differently than the last three. Im going to focus on six Buffyverse characters and have mini-serials for them all under the fanmix umbrella  
Part Summary: and then there was the love of her afterlife.  
A/N: SPOILERS IN THIS MINI-SERIES FOR **DEATHLY friggin HALLOWS**

**_The Many Moods of Molly_**  
_I'm Not Sure I'd Like You to See Me This Way_

Fred looked down at the ghost-girl beside him, convinced that she'd slip through his fingers if he let her go. Molly had been a breath of fresh air in this corner of heaven when she'd first arrived. Fred had feared that he'd be stuck with the older - and still rather amusing - spirits without a ghost closer in age to him than Tonks for eternity. Or at least until George died at the ripe old age of 143. Still, it was a long way off, and the Powers had given him a break.

Molly stirred, stretching beside Fred. She smiled brightly up at him, her fingers weaving in through his. He grinned back at her.

"You're gonna have to tell me how you got Tonks to teach you about _that_. I've been trying for the last three years, and she hasn't given up so much as a inkling of what she told you," Fred murmured.

"Tonks's an easy touch. Besides, if I'm off somewhere else, Remus can focus on doing that to her instead of watchin' over me," Molly shrugged.

"Didja tell her who you were planning on using this despicable power on?" Fred asked, chuckling a bit nervously.

"She didn't want to know. I reckon she figured I'd be after Snape, though," Molly sighed.

"Snape?"

"Well, everyone knows Sirius keeps himself too busy in other heavens to bother with a silly little chit like myself."  
"But Snape?" Fred looked as if he were trying not to become ill.  
"Snape is a bit mysterious, and impressionable young ghosts could easily be tempted by such mysteries. Besides, Remus has got that guilt complex over his and Snape's past. He wouldn't try and attack him for the guilt."

"Really? Sounds like you put in a lot of thought about this," Fred murmured.

"I have," Molly smiled, turning in his arms. "They'll be so scared that its Snape or Sirius that they won't even look at the most obvious choice and leave us relatively alone."

"Your mind is positively scary, girl."

"But a good scary, right?"

"Definitely a good scary."

**__**

The Many Moods of Molly

Im Not Sure Id Like You to See Me This Way


	13. Cassie: Pain, I Like It Rough

Series: The Many Moods of . (FfA Fanmix 4)  
Title: Cassie: Pain, I Like It Rough  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Cassie, Renny Harlin owns Chase. Pain is owned by Three Days Grace  
FfA Pairing: Cassie Newton/Chase Collins (The Covenant)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity. This fan mix will run a bit differently than the last three. Im going to focus on six Buffyverse characters and have mini-serials for them all under the fanmix umbrella  
Part Summary: First the Ghost gets sucked up by the real bad-ass boy-wiatch  
A/N: Don't ask - really. Also - I'm noticing a theme of me and dead people povs.

**__**

The Many Moods of Cassie

__

Pain, I Like It Rough

She wasn't sure how she got there, but she'd been dead for nearly three years so her position in her afterlife wasn't high on the chain of priorities. Correction, the asses who'd hijacked her spiritual form didn't give her the chance to care about her position in the afterlife. She'd been used to taunt and torment and now - now she was stuck, soul bound to some crazy ass hot boy toy.

Her eyes were dark and sunken on her pale skin and while she knew her body was weightless, she felt the heavy lean on her body as he siphoned off more of her useless psychic energy. How ironic that she had been safer in that vampire's arms than she was in a normal looking boy's post-life enslavement. He had already killed people and he was all but raping her soul. Not that she could even care for all the pain he was inflicting on her. He was after the Sons, and what she'd gleamed from his fractured mind, they had what he should have had. What a fucking whiner.

Her spirit was waning, getting weaker and weaker and nobody would try and save her life - or afterlife - this go around. And as the pressure in the place where her body used to be built up and drained her to near exhaustion, it all suddenly just stopped and she felt light again.

Pain seared through her one last time and that brief blissful moment of light was gone as soon as it came. The connection to her afterlife jailer tightened and snapped.

* * *

With all the confusion and chaos happening at the dance that night, no one noticed the starburst of light coming from Chase Collins' former dorm room. It wasn't until two days later that the Sons found another of Chase's dirty little secrets passed out and naked on the floor of said room.


	14. Cassie: Weep Not For the Memories

Series: The Many Moods of . (FfA Fanmix 4)  
Title: Cassie: Weep Not For the Memories  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Cassie, Renny Harlin owns Caleb. I Will Remember You is owned by Kenny Rogers  
FfA Pairing: Cassie Newton/Tyler Simms (The Covenant)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity. This fan mix will run a bit differently than the last three. Im going to focus on six Buffyverse characters and have mini-serials for them all under the fanmix umbrella  
Part Summary: then she meets the baby brother of the pack  
A/N: Went in a totally different direction than originally intended.

**__**

The Many Moods of Cassie

__

Weep Not For the Memories

She was cold and stiff when the door to room 311 opened quietly. She could barely make out the words the faceless voices were making and they reminded her strongly of _Charlie Brown_ teacher's voice all garbled and barely literate.

"Why didn't we scope out his place before, man? And why the hell are we doin' it now?" a voice moaned, poking a bright blond head into the darkened dorm room.

"Cause some of us were preoccupied with Chase's little ascension ploy, Reid," a deeper voice penetrated through the fog that was her mind. Cassie struggled to see through her eyelids because opening them was clearly not happening. "Besides Pogue and Kate have barely recovered -"

"And Caleb hasn't finished adjusting to his special birthday gift so they send the babies of the Covenant to search psycho witch boy's rooms. Can you tell me how this bastard got such a primo single?"

"Probably used the power," the other unnamed voice answered. There were two of them and they were his loathed enemies. Cassie struggled to move the too heavy limbs that were rusted out of disuse. "Besides, can you imagine him playing well with others? He'd likely chew them up and -"

That's when they noticed the girl laying on the cold tile floor. Both teens stopped in front of her sprawling naked body and just stared at her. The one called Reid, blond haired and cocky looking, whistled low.

"Good taste in babes, bad choice of a dump site," Reid said shakily. Cassie blinked and let out a shaky cough, sending the blond jumping back.

"Holy crap," the other, dark haired and baby-faced boy cried, his hand snatching up the blanket on the bed. "Call Caleb, Reid."

The blackness enveloped her again and the next time her eyes opened, the kindhearted blanket thrower was leaning over her nervously, his fingers laying gently on her bare wrist.

"Don't get too fresh with the dead, baby boy," Cassie murmured, barely able to get the words out.

"Yeah, well, I'm not trying to, honest," he gently set her hand back down on the bed. "And you're far from dead."

"You're damn lucky on that count too," Cassie jerked her head around to see the blond behind her. Images of a blond girl and a darkened hallway flashed through her mind.

"You're lucky he didn't squash you when he saw you with the blonde girl," Cassie tightened the blanket over herself and pushed herself up on the bed? Was she on a bed? A quick glance down confirmed her on a bed status. It also confirmed her naked status, which meant one of them had to have picked up her up naked. Another image of the blond with his face toward the door as the dark haired one wrapped her tightly in the blanket before carefully picked her up. Cassie smiled tiredly at the image. He was such a boy scout. "Thanks for taking care of me, Tyler."

Both teens had stiffened at her words. Reid at the mention of Sarah, the only important blonde girl in the Sons' lives, and Tyler at the thanks. They shared a look before turning back to the half-naked girl on Chase Collins' bed.

"Reid's right, Chase is - _was_ a very dangerous guy to get involved with. How long has he kept you here?" Tyler leaned forward to flip a corner of the blanket back over her bare shoulder.

"I couldn't tell you. I died in the fall and -"

"You're not dead. He didn't kill you. He just fu-" Reid snapped angrily before a look from Tyler stopped him.

"I never said he killed me. I died of heart failure in Sunnydale. I don't know how he got a hold of my spirit -"

"Why do you keep saying you're dead?" Reid growled in frustration, his fist slamming into the desk.

"Reid! Knock it off, man," Tyler glared at him. "What's your name? Who can we contact for you?"

"Nobody. There's nobody for you to contact."

"What's your name?"

"Cassandra Olivia Newton, and if you laugh at it, I'm gonna haunt your ass forever. I was born and I died in Sunnydale, California. I'm sixteen years old, and my birthday is August 2, 1986."

"'86?" Tyler shot her a confused look. "You're sure about that?"

"As sure as I'm dead, why?" Cassie muttered.

"Because we're both nearly 18, and we were born in '88." Tyler sighed. "And Reid's right, you're not dead."

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Reid opened it slowly to admit two more teenagers. One looked frighteningly familiar. He was the one Chase - the one who had been torturing her soul for the last however long - had been focusing on for his revenge. Images flashed through her mind and realization hit her.

"Threefold magic. His near death lashed back. He'd been taping into dead magics. He nearly killed my soul, and nearly killing two more relatively innocent souls - it bit him on the ass," Tears pooled in her eyes it all sunk in. "His end and abuse of my non-destructive magic triggered it. I'm alive because he's dead."


	15. Cassie: Pull Me Out From Inside

Series: The Many Moods of . (FfA Fanmix 4)  
Title: Cassie: Pull Me Out From Inside  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Cassie, Renny Harlin owns Caleb. Colorblind is owned by Counting Crows  
FfA Pairing: Cassie Newton/Caleb Danvers (The Covenant)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity. This fan mix will run a bit differently than the last three. Im going to focus on six Buffyverse characters and have mini-serials for them all under the fanmix umbrella  
Part Summary: then she meets the Leader of the Pack  
A/N: Set a bit after the discovery.

**__**

The Many Moods of Cassie

__

Pull Me Out From Inside

Cassie stared out the window of her new home, well, it was kind of her new home. Spenser Academy was definitely not her ideal home, but it beat the museum of a house she'd been hidden in until Mrs. Danvers could enroll her in the Academy as a transfer student named Cassandra Simms, distant cousin to the youngest Son, Tyler. Cassandra Olivia Simms: age sixteen, born August 2nd, 1991.

Purple still streaked through the tips of her dirty blonde hair, and her fingernails were still chewed off, mainly due to the frustration of having to repeat the tenth grade. Books were piled high on the single desk of the private room the Simms' and Danvers' families had managed to procure for her. It just wasn't safe to room her with another unsuspecting innocent. Just in case.

There was a small tap on her bedroom door and Cassie pushed herself away from the view of the fog covered hills of the academy. Her bare feet smacked against the cold tile floor as she crossed the room to her door. She didn't bother to ask who was there and simply threw it open, a knowing half-smile on her lips. Sure enough, all four Sons stood just outside her door, arriving like clockwork. Cassie's eyes went straight to the Son in front of her.

Caleb Danvers was hot. There was no getting around that pull of girlish attraction to the man-boy in front of her, nor was it easy to pull away from the power rolling off of him. She really hated those little aftershocks of power she felt sometimes, remnants of Chase-the-ass's corrupted soul that would forever taint her new life. Still, Caleb was taken, and she didn't really dig the nobler-than-thou attitude that made so many girls go to jelly over him. Hell, it would make a normal girl go to jelly, and if it hadn't been for Chase's corruption of her, it would have made her go to jelly over him too. But she wasn't, He had, and _he_ didn't.

"Cassie?" Tyler looked her over about a hundred times before stepping inside the room. Pogue, the other dish of yummy glowered at her, and Reid just smirked at her. But Tyler had worry in his eyes, taking the role of protective older brother/cousin too seriously for his youth.

"Sorry, Ty, woolgathering there," Cassie sighed, turning to face Caleb. "Can we just get this over with? I've got an exam I need to cram for, for a class I've already taken and passed."

"It's not that easy, Cass," Caleb sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

"Is it draining you again?" All anger and hostility fled from her as she felt and saw the effect the power was having on him. "I told you how to release that tension, didn't I?"

"Dude, do not leave me open for those lines," Reid snorted.

"Ass-clown, seriously do not make me drop-kick you," Cassie snapped, not up for Reid's sexually charged banter. The blush creeping up her neck was not helping either. "I've seen you - all of you - beat this curse-slash-blessing deal you've been stuck with. My life kinda depends on it."

A shiver raced up her spine as the vision hit her hard. Her body started to crumple beneath her as flashes of light blinded her to the four witches in front of her. Images of Sarah and Kate spun around her in lazy circles, of an accident and Pogue's impending 18th birthday. The transition would be hard on him.

"Hard on him how, Cassie?" Caleb's voice sounded far away and like he was talking through the pool to her.

"Not as hard as you - no big bad is gonna try and steal his powers, but he's gonna have to own up to it if he wants to keep her."

"Keep Kate?"

"Like you had to with Sarah," Cassie's voice shook. "It's so important that you find that center - Chase-the-dick didn't and look what the Powers did to his smug ass. It let you finish him and gave me a new life."


End file.
